Wolf Mate
by shadowglove
Summary: When Chloe is attacked by Fenrir Greyback, she's taken in by the Order, and after her first transformation she clashes immediately with fellow werewolf Draco Malfoy, who is quite sure that she raped him during the full moon. And what's this about mates?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Harry Potter.**

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table in Livejournal. Prompt# 58. Werewolf.

For Steph. I know this is MONTHS overdue, but it's out and that's what matters…right?

This is meant to be entertaining, short, and not taken seriously---kinda like my other Smallville/Harry Potter crossover.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I swear if you don't leave me alone I'll _tear you to pieces_!"

Generally Chloe was a softer, gentler person, but lately her world had been turned upside down and that left her more than a little cranky.

Months ago she'd been minding her own business, coming out of Isis late at night, when she'd been attacked by _a werewolf_. At the time she'd been too terrified to deny the fact that a salivating monster had scratched her up good, her mutant powers already healing the cuts, but then, when these dudes with _wands_ had saved her she'd had time enough for her to go into shock.

And she'd tried denying it because, _hello_, **werewolf**…but she hadn't been able to deny that the _warlocks_ existed when they took her back with them to a place they called 'The Order' for her own protection.

That was when she met with the leaders of The Order, and discovered that she was in the middle of some magical war between the Order and some faction called the Death Eaters, and for some reason Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf that'd attacked her, had been sent specifically after _her_.

Their spy, a recent victim of Fenrir himself, had been able to warn them of the mission to infect her before fainting from the extent of his wounds.

"But why would this Voldemort guy send a werewolf after me?" Chloe wanted to know, sitting on the examining table, not noticing as her own wounds healed up completely without any help from the Medi-Witch.

"I believe, it's because of _that_." The boy with glasses, who though so young seemed to be the leader, announced. "You---a werewolf scar _never_ heals, not the scar that inflicts the curse, nor the scars that are obtained during the consequent full moons."

"Wait, curse?" Chloe's eyes widened. "You mean---I---."

The young man, named Harry Potter, nodded. "I'm sorry, Miss Sullivan, but tonight you'll have to be locked up. It's the second night of the new moon and it will be your first transformation."

The first transformation was horrible. She didn't remember much other than the pain. Chloe was sure that there'd been someone else in the room before, sitting in the darkened corner, but then the moon had arisen and the curse taken hold, and everything else was only a blur of sounds and feelings and, surprisingly enough, whimpers.

Chloe didn't remember turning back to human. All she knew was that one minute she was in the worst pain imaginable and the next she was lying on the floor, naked, a male body curled around her protectively and just as naked as she.

That in itself was disorienting, and then she remembered the transformation and pushed away, giving a little scream in her haste to get away. The male was pale, with platinum blonde hair, and an ugly scar down his back.

The scar was just like the one she'd received from Fenrir, but while hers had healed to leave flawless skin, his would forever stay scarred like this.

His body was littered with tiny white scars from past transformations that _should_ have seemed slightly disfiguring, but Chloe found them fascinating.

That fascination had ended the moment the blonde woke up and opened his mouth.

He was the most _annoying_, _self-centered_, _egotistical_ male she'd ever met in her _life_! First he'd accused _her_ of raping _him_, _then_ he'd gotten a good look at her naked form and had decided that maybe he didn't _mind_ being raped (during this time she finally managed to sputter that she _had not_ raped him) and then he'd lain back on his elbows and smugly offered her 'another go'.

She'd grabbed the clothes she'd stripped off before the transformation the night before, and put them on quickly before beginning to scream for someone to get her out of there before she cut the idiot's dick off.

That, of course, had had the blonde male chuckling about how she shouldn't do that since she'd need it later on.

Ever since that moment Chloe Sullivan and Draco Malfoy had continued to clash, or, better said, Chloe continued to clash with Draco. Draco, for his part, had decided that since she'd _raped_ him she should just own up to it and that her obligation was now to make it up to him by being by his side constantly and ready at his beck and call.

He was _seriously_ deluded.

"Why so _tense_?" Draco asked, slinging his arms around her waist and drawing her back against him, ignoring the fact that she'd just threatened to tear him to shreds mere seconds ago.

Despite it all, Chloe felt her body relaxing in his hold, that traitorous, _hussy_ of an inner wolf succumbing to his touch and _enjoying_ it.

Draco grumbled canine-like in his throat, sounding like a pleasured growl, as he rested his chin on her shoulder. He took a deep whiff of her scent, before nudging his nose into the curve of her neck in a near caress.

Chloe's eyes closed and she bit her lip to keep from whimpering in pleasure at the feeling. She didn't get it. She wanted to rip this wizard apart most of the time, but then all he had to do was touch her and her wolf _purred_.

There was only one plausible explanation for this.

Her wolf was _easy_.

Chloe mightn't remember fully everything that happened during the full moons, but she _did_ know the meaning of the fingerprint bruises on her body, prominently on her hips, and the delicious soreness between her thighs when she'd wake up in the mornings after full moons.

She ducked her head in shame.

Her wolf was _very_ easy.

"How about you and me have us a nice little picnic somewhere tonight?" Draco asked, his voice reverberating against her skin as his mouth ghosted over the curve of her neck. "Just the two of us?"

Chloe's eyes fluttered closed once more and she found herself craning her neck to give him better access.

Draco growled approvingly, beginning to nibble his way down her neck torturously slow…

…and then that scent filled the Order and Chloe's eyes flew open and she tried pushed away from Draco, only to have him growl warningly into her neck and tighten his hold on her.

"Let _go_ you overgrown mutt." She struggled in his hold, sensing them getting closer. "If you don't---."

"You'll _what_, Sullivan?" Draco didn't sound at all worried, though he _did_ sound annoyed. "We were having a good enough time a couple of seconds ago. Don't see why we can't continue this way."

Feeling them just about to enter the room, Chloe got desperate, and she brought her foot down hard on Draco's.

The platinum blonde howled in pain as he let go of her, jumping up on one foot as the other throbbed in abject pain. "You _bitch_!"

Chloe was safe on the other side of the room by the time the others entered the room.

She smiled brightly, gaze meeting Remus' immediately, and she missed the way Draco's eyes narrowed as he witnessed this. "Remus!" Going towards the man who'd rapidly become her closest friend and mentor during these last months, Chloe threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight, sighing happily as he hugged her back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Chloe." Remus laughed, hugging her tightly before pulling away so he could see her. "I think, maybe, I should bring you along with me next time I go to the werewolves---."

"The _hell_ you will." Draco growled, causing everyone to look at him. Despite the fact that the full moon was no where close to being in the sky, he looked more wolf than human at the moment, eyes narrowed, hands clenched dangerously at his side, body tense and ready to fight---_wanting_ to fight. "You're not taking _my_ woman with you anywhere, _especially_ not to---!"

"_Your_ woman?" Chloe shrieked, hands going to her hips. "You better not be talking about _me_, Draco Malfoy!"

"Who the _bloody_ else would I be referring to, Sullivan?" Draco snarled, snapping his teeth at her in a purely canine way.

"I am _not_ your woman." Chloe growled back, telling herself she was _not_ turned on by how he was behaving so possessively.

"The _hell_ you aren't!" Draco seemed to have forgotten the others by now, his attention fully on her. "Who _else_ do I rut with every blasted full moon? With _my woman, that's who_. And if you've somehow bloody forgotten, that's _you_. It's _you_ I leave sore and satisfied every single full moon!"

Chloe went crimson as he said that in front of _everyone_.

Sure, she was almost sure they suspected what went on between the two wolves during the full moon, but no one had asked, and Chloe had preferred leaving everyone in the doubt.

But _no_, Draco had to go and bloody _spell it out for everyone_!

Harry and Ron looked at each other, clearly embarrassed and confused as to why they were getting an earful of Malfoy's and her sex life. They didn't dare look in Chloe's direction, proving that while they were leaders of a faction fighting in a war, they sill were very much innocent boys at heart.

Hermione looked from Malfoy to Chloe and back before mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like: "Poor girl, and I liked her so much. Pity it ended up being _him_."

"I thought so too, that that might be the reason for his sudden case of possessiveness." Remus replied, reaching his hand out for Hermione to join his side. The young woman took his hand and leaned her head against his arm, smirking at the way Malfoy eyed them curiously, all menace draining out of his body.

"You mean _you two_?" Draco asked, motioning back and forth.

Remus nodded. "My wolf recognized her from when she was still in Hogwarts studying. It was the night Wormtail escaped and I turned at the full moon. I would have killed Harry if I hadn't heard her and _known_. My desire to find my mate was stronger than my desire for a kill."

"Granted, he didn't tell me until I'd graduated right before the war took place." Hermione admitted.

Chloe looked from Remus to Hermione and then to a smirking Draco.

Harry and Ron looked the picture of resigned understanding.

The blonde female narrowed her eyes, feeling that she was missing out on a very important point, and then something said came back to haunt her, her green eyes widening. "Wait a minute!" Everyone's attention turned on her. "Are you saying that werewolves have mates, and that they _recognize them_ _while they are in wolf form_?"

"Good _Godric,_ woman!" Draco exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. "Have you only just figured this out _now_?"

She stared at him in mute shock.

"You didn't know." Draco whispered suddenly in understanding. "You didn't realize what was going on, what it meant that we---_that_ is why you've been so cold to me when you're not moonstruck!" He looked _relieved_ all of a sudden, which didn't make any sense to Chloe since she was having a mental breakdown at the moment. "You stupid woman! You should have said something!" He laughed. "_Why_ do you think I let you rape me that first night if it wasn't for the fact that my wolf recognized you as my own?"

"I _didn't rape you_!" Chloe sputtered, horrified at the looks she was receiving from the others. "I _didn't_ rape him." She tried to reassure them.

"Oh, you raped me alright." Draco smirked at her.

"I did _not_!" She hissed, horrified and embarrassed beyond belief. "If anyone did any raping here it was _you_! You big oaf!"

Draco sidled up towards her and grinned, devilishly handsome. "You did too."

"Did _not_!" She stabbed her finger threateningly in his face.

"Couldn't keep your paws off of me." Draco goaded.

"Because I was trying to _strangle_ you!" She growled, arms straight and tense at her sides as she leaned towards him, eyes narrowed.

Any sane human being would have backed down, _immediately_.

But Draco was a smug bastard of a werewolf, so he obviously goaded her further, voice dipping as his gaze ventured to her cleavage and then his ice blue gaze lowered further until they were lecherously situated on the triangle between her thighs. "Oh, I felt _strangled_ alright…so _tight_."

With a choked snarl Chloe launched herself at him, only to have Draco preempt the movement and push her back violently against the wall, his hands trapping hers above her head, his thigh between hers, his body pressing her into the wall, and his mouth hot and hard and demanding on hers.

Chloe opened her mouth to growl but his tongue was there, and when he bucked against her the sound that escaped her lips was a whimper of need, and she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

She didn't even notice the others quickly making their way out of the room as Draco's hands let go of hers and journeyed to the front of her shirt, tearing it open in his haste.

"Who's the rapist now?" Chloe's voice was needy and breathless as he began to attack her neck.

Draco chuckled, his mouth melding to hers once more, his hands caressing, claiming, and then there was no more fighting…not until much later at least.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


End file.
